The specific aims of this study are to determine: (1) metabolic renal clearance of nicotine and cotinine; (2) the plasma half-life of nicotine and cotinine; (3) fractional conversion of nicotine to cotinine; and (4) pattern of nicotine metabolism in pregnant women. Investigators will also determine alterations in tobacco use (nicotine intake) that may occur during pregnancy.